Lemury, pistolet i proszek - czyli jak rozzłościć Stephanie
” " jest to historia pełnometrażowa napisana przez EkawekęDxC i Sarę124. Zawiera nawiązania do serii "...i Nicol" i "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica", jednak sama nie ma wpływu na te historie. Gdyby umiejscowić ją w czasie, akcja rozgrywałaby się pomiędzy 18, a 19 odcinkiem "...i Nicol" i po zakończeniu pierwszego sezounu Niebieskowłosa tajemnica. Kontynuacją opowiadania jest "Ogórki, wesele i lekarz - czyli jak wytrącić Fretkę z równowagi". Opis Fineasz i Ferb za namową Irvinga postanawiają zbudować portal do zupełnie innej rzeczywistości, który jednocześnie przemieści ich w czasie o 3 lata. Tam poznają swoich odpowiedników. Sophie jest zszokowana tym, że Irving z innej rzeczywistości nie zna jej odpowiedniczki, więc robi wszystko, aby ją odnaleźć. Loren jest zazdrosna o Nicol i jej relacje z Bufordem z jej rzeczywistości, więc posuwa się do ostateczności. Izabela z pomocą swojej odpowiedniczki stara się rozdzielić Fineasza i Hermionę. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn (x2) *Ferb Fletcher (x2) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (x2) *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Irving Du Bois (x2) *Stephanie Winner *Sophie Adventure *Loren Rarity *Nicole Strong *Jeremi Rarity *Hermiona Vitaris Fabuła Heremiona siedziała w swoim pokoju, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na telefonie. Czekała na SMS od Fineasza Flynna. Był dla niej przyjacielem, nawet bardzo dobrym. Wcześniej żywiła do niego większe uczucie, jednak pod wpływem pewnych wydarzeń, jej serce zabiło dla kogoś innego. Mimo to, czekała na SMS jak na wybawienie, sama nie wiedziała co do końca miał zawierać. Wczorajszego wieczoru spotkała się z Fineaszem w kinie, a pod koniec rudowłosy obiecał, że następnego dnia odezwie się. Niebieskowłosa wpatrywała się w ekran, czekając na jaki kolwiek sygnał. W końcu telefon wydał dźwięk połączenia, Vitorówna nie patrząc nawet na wyświetlacz odebrała. -Halo-powiedziała z ogromną nadzieją w głosie. -Cześć Herma. -niestety nie był to Fineasz, a Sophie, przyjaciółka Hermiony-Fin już się odezwał? -No właśnie, nie. -Ty, a może on właśnie teraz dzwoni, ale linia jest zajęta-Adventurówna nie przejmowała się ową sytuacją, dla niej przejmowanie się jakimś chłopakiem nie miało sensu. Oczywiście, sama nigdy się do tego nie stosowała, służyło jej to, jedynie jako rada dla innych -Więc dlaczego jeszcze się nie rozłączyłaś?-mimo, że obie dziewczyny darzyły się się przyjaźnią, Hermionę często denerwowała głupota Sophii. W głosie dziewczyny słychać było irytację -A co się przejmujesz? Poza tym miał raczej SMSa wysłać, nie? -A skąd taka pewność? -Bo wczoraj przez pół nocy trąbiłaś o tym na facebooku? -To o niczym nie świadczy. -Skoro tak, to może pójdźmy do niego? -Zwariowałaś?!-dziewczyna podniosła się z miejsca, jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach spojrzała w lustro, aby widzieć jak wygląda podczas tej rozmowy-przecież... -Przecież co?! Daj spokój, przecież cie nie zje! Poza tym, sama dawno tam nie byłam. -Byłaś tam wczoraj! -Czepiasz się szczegółów. Słuchaj, ja idę,nie wiem jak ty. Na razie! Po tych słowach blondynka rozłączyła się, a Hermiona przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu. Dostrzegła w sobie desperatkę, dziewczynę którą nigdy nie chciała być. Gdy już prawie miała się rozpłakać, wybuchła śmiechem, po czym powiedziała sama do siebie;"Sophie ma rację, pójdę do niego. Przecież nic nie może się stać". Idąc w kierunku ogródka swoich przyjaciół, myślała czy może nie nikt nie pomyśli, że jest zbytnio nachalna. W końcu spędzała tam każdy dzień lata, więc często dręczyła ją myśl, że jej przyjaciele mogą mieć jej dosyć. Gdy już doszła na miejsce, zanim otworzyła furtkę, spojrzała jeszcze raz na telefon. Zauważyła, nieodebrane połączenie, jak na złość Fineasz dzwonił w tym samym czasie co Sophie. Hermiona nie przejmowała się tym długo, a gdy tylko otworzyła drzwiczki, zauważyła że wszystkie spojrzenia skupione są na niej, jakby wszyscy na nią czekali. -Herma, dobrze że jesteś!-odezwała się nagle Izabela -Iza cieszy się z mojej obecności, czyli coś jest nie tak-pomyślała Hermiona -Musisz nam koniecznie pomóc!-kontynuowała z ogromnym przejęciem Meksykanka-tak więc, ja, Fineasz,Jeremi, i Baljeet chcemy wybudować wechikuł czasu, aby przenieść się do wczesnego średniowiecza, a Ferb,Loren, Sophie, Buford i Irving chcą zbudować portal do zupełnie nowych, nieodkrytych wymiarów! Powiedz im, że ich pomysł jest bez sensu! -Bez sensu jest jedynie twoja kokarda-wtrąciła się Loren, mierząc wszystkich wzrokiem-niebieska, powiedz im, że inne wymiary są lepsze niż jakieś średniowiecze! -A nie możecie się jakoś dogadać?-zapytała ze zrezygnowaniem Hermiona -Mówiłem im to samo, ale nie chcą mnie słuchać-powiedział jak zawsze uśmiechnięty Flynn-a poza tym, cześć Hermiona! -Siema wszystkim-powiedziała z nieśmiałym uśmiechem Vitorówna-tak czy inaczej, chyba wiem jak was pogodzić! -Ciekawa jestem jak-Loren nie wykazywała zbytniego zaangażowania -Połączymy wasze pomysły! Przeniesiemy się do wczesnego średniowiecza, ale w zupełnie innym wymiarze! -Przecież to bez sensu!-wtrącił się Baljeet-tak się raczej nie da. -A skąd wiesz, że w innych wymiarach nie było średniowiecza?-odezwał się niespodziewanie Ferb. Zazwyczaj w sporach, brał stronę siostry, do której obecności w dalszym ciągu ciężko mu się przyzwyczaić -To mogło bym nam zająć zbyt dużo czasu-kontynuował Baljeet-poza tym nie wiemy jak wyglądały epoki w innych wymiarach i czy w ogóle istniało coś przed nap przykład 1996. Możliwe że inne rzeczywistości powstały... -Nikogo to nie obchodzi, kujonie!-Przerwał mu Buford -Ludzie, zachowujecie się jak dzieci!-zaczęła Loren-w moich stronach takie sprawy załatwiamy bronią, a tak się składa, że zawsze noszę przynajmniej jedną przy sobie! Buford przyglądał się Loren ze zdziwieniem. Z każdym swoim zdaniem przyciągała go coraz bardziej. Uwielbiał w niej twardość, siłę i odwagę. Ona jako jedyna nie bała powiedzieć się tego co myśli, będąc przy tym szczerą do bólu. Loren zauważyła to spojrzenie. Lubiła to, jednak wolała trzymać chłopaka na dystans. -Na co się gapisz?-zapytała ostrym tonem dziewczyna, z trudem wstrzymując uśmiech -Emm, na nic. Jeremi przypatrywał się tego typu scenom i za każdym razem miał ochotę strzelić w chłopaka pierwszym lepszym pistoletem. Dobrze widział, że jego siostra czuje coś do niego, ale nie zacznie tego pokazywać, póki ten nie zacznie traktować ją tak jak na to zasługuje, z koeli on poniekąd traktuje ją jak ziemiankę. Może i jest dla niego wyjątkowa, ale nigdy nie zdobędzie jej serca, jeżeli nie zrozumie że pochodzi ona z zupełnie innego świata, gdzie inaczej zdobywa się miłość. Za każdym razem gdy patrzył na te momenty, przypomina mu się Julii. Dobrze pamiętał kiedy po raz pierwszy spotykali się, a wszystkie ich spotkania aranżowała Loren. Gdy teraz o tym myśli, powód ich zerwania wydawał mu się beznadziejnie głupi, jednak nic nie dało się już z tym zrobić. Tak czy inaczej sprzeczka o wynalazek trwała dalej, aż w końcu Irving zabrał głos; -Ja mam pomysł!-krzyknął okularnik, po czym wszyscy skupili swoje spojrzenie w niego-a może po prostu przeniesiemy się do zupełnie innej rzeczywistości i... -Przecież o tym cały czas mówię-krzyknęła zdenerwowana Loren -Tak, ale zawsze chciałem zobaczyć jak żyje się naszym starszym odpowiednikom... -O czym ty do cholery mówisz?! -Chodzi o to, że moglibyśmy przenieść się tak odrobinę w czasie, tak gdzieś, 2, 3 lata i zobaczyć jak im ułożyło się życie -Przecież to jest zupełnie bez sensu-wtrącił się poirytowany Jeremi -Może i to lekko szalone, ale może się udać!-powiedział uradowany Fineasz-jednak potrzebowałbym przede wszystkim waszej zgody-Mówiąc to spojrzał na Izabelę. Ta przewróciła oczami po czym niechętnie przytaknęła. Praca nad wynalazkiem zajęła więcej czasu niż zwykle, jednak w pore uporali się z problemem i w mgnieniu oka "telepolter czasowy". -I jak wam się podoba?-zapytał dumny z siebie Fineasz -Wygląda wspaniale!-powiedziała Sophie, jednak zamiast wpatrywać się w wynalazek, wpatrywała się w Irvinga, on z kolei nie mógł oderwać oczu od maszyny -Tak więc zapraszam wszystkich!-mówiąc to wskazał na wynalazek, udając że prezentuje swój eksponat w galerii sztuki. Gdy już wszyscy wsiedli, Flynn odpalił maszynę i w mgnieniu oka przenieśli się do zupełnie innego świata, jednak przerażająco podobny do ich. -Gdzie my jesteśmy?-zapytał zdezorientowany Baljeet -Nie mam pojęcia,ale wygląda na dość spokojne miejsce-powiedział Fineasz, wysiadając jednocześnie z pojazdu -Szkoda-powiedziała Loren do Jeremiego-miałam nadzieję, że trafimy na miejsce, gdzie toczy się wojna, czy coś takiego. -Trzeba by było zorientować się gdzie jesteśmy-powiedziała Izabela, po czym wskazała wysoką blondynkę. Fineasz bez wahania podszedł do niej, zagradzając jej drogę zapytał: -Przeraszam, chciałem się zapytać... Dziewczyna jednak przerwała mu, wpatrując się w Fletchera. Wyglądała na wściekłą, jakby miała do niego żal. -Myślałeś, że jak użyjesz odmładzacza to mnie przeprosisz? Jeśli tak, to się myliłeś. Jakiś czas temu w innym wymiarze: Przez ulicę przebiegła właśnie brązowo oka, piętnastoletnia metyska. Skórę miała delikatnie opaloną, włosy czarne, łagodnie opadające na ramiona. Była niska, więc by zatuszować swój wzrost ubierała się w wysokie (naprawdę wysokie) buty na koturnach. Na sobie miała krótkie dżinsowe rybaczki, żółtą (podchodzącą bardziej pod kremowy) bluzkę na ramiączka, a na niej zieloną, zapinaną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem. Weszła do ogródka swoich przyjaciół. - Hej. - przywitała się. - Witaj Nicol. - przywitał się w imieniu wszystkich obecnych na podwórku (jak to miał w zwyczaju) rudowłosy, trójkątnogłowy, piętnastoletni chłopak, Fineasz. Obok niego stała jego szesnastoletnia dziewczyna Izabela, która zawsze ubierała się na różowo (z niewielkim dodatkiem białego). Niedaleko nich stał zielonowłosy, prostokątno głowy, przyrodni brat Fineasza, Ferb. Nicol usiadła pod drzewem, obok tego ostatniego. Spojrzała jak Fineasz i Izabela przeglądają jakieś plany. Fineasz i Ferb codziennie tworzyli jakieś wynalazki, których normalni ludzie nie byliby w stanie zbudować. - A gdzie Buford? - spytała Izabela. Buford to chłopak Nicol. Zawsze odwiedzali Fineasza i Ferba razem. - Pojechał z Baljeetem na dwudniowy zjazd kujonów i łobuzów. Nie ma go zaledwie kilka godzin, a mi już go brakuje. Chciałam pojechać z nim, ale powiedział, że kodeks łobuza zabrania zabierania ze sobą dziewczyn na zjazd łobuzów i kujonów. - Trzeba było mi o tym powiedzieć! - powiedziała Izabela. - Pojechałabym z tobą na ten zjazd. - Co ty mówisz? - Oj Nicol! Nadal nie masz pojęcia o tym jak się funkcjonuje w naszej rzeczywistości! - Pochodzę z 4556 roku Izabelo... Nie łatwo mi się przystosować, do życia w waszych prymitywnych czasach. Wracając: Jak chciałabyś się dostać na ten zjazd? - To proste, ja udawałabym kujonkę, a ty łobuza. Tak samo zrobiły Greta i Adyson. Od dawna chciały wkręcić się na ten zjazd. - A nie jest potrzebna jakaś karta członkowska? - No skąd! - Właśnie dzwoniła Greta. - powiedział Ferb. Greta to jego dziewczyna. - Mówiła, że ona i Adyson wracają, bo okazało się, że potrzebna jest jakaś karta członkowska. - A nie mówiłam? - powiedziała Nicol.- Kurczę, naprawdę brakuje mi Buforda... z nikim nie rozmawia mi się tak dobrze jak z nim. Wtedy do ogródka weszła zielonooka blondynka. Bez żadnego powitania powiedziała po prostu: - Musimy pogadać Ferb. - Sorki Steph, ale nie mam teraz czasu. - odparł. Stephanie kilka lat temu rywalizowała z Gretą o względy zielonowłosego. Po jakimś czasie zrezygnowała. Jednak w te wakacje znowu się go uczepiła, co irytowało Ferba bo już miał dziewczynę. Steph nie wiedziała jednak, że jest nią Greta. Myślała, że to Nicol. - Dlaczego mnie zwodzisz? - Co? - Ferb spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. Wszyscy obecni w ogródku, przyglądali się tej wymianie zdań z zainteresowaniem. - Jak to "co"?! Jak to "co"?! Dlaczego nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, że ci się nie podobam?! Dlaczego pozwalałeś mi myśleć, że mam u ciebie jakieś szanse, że jesteś mną zainteresowany?! Dlaczego nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi wprost, żebym dała ci spokój?! Nigdy mi tego nie powiedziałeś! Ja jak głupia starałam się zaistnieć w twoich oczach, a ty tylko śmiałeś się za moimi plecami! - Wcale się nie śmiałem... - NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! - Ja... - A ty, Nicol. - Steph spojrzała na nią. - Wiedz, że masz najgorszego chłopaka na świecie. - to powiedziawszy ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z podwórka. Nicol uznała, że to dobry moment by wyznać Steph to co chciała jej powiedzieć dawno temu. -Ferb nie jest moim chłopakiem. - Co? - Steph odwróciła się zbita z pantałyku. - No tak. Ja chodzę z Bufordem. Dziewczyną Ferba jest Greta. Steph spojrzała na Nicol, by upewnić się, że ta nie żartuje. Jednak jej wyraz twarzy był jak najbardziej poważny. Nie kłamała. W blondynce coś się zagotowało. Przez te wakacje starała się udowodnić, że we wszystkim jest lepsza od Nicoli. Na próżno. A teraz okazuje się, że to było bez sensu, bo dziewczyną Ferba jest jej stara rywalka Greta. - Naprawdę, Ferb? - Steph spojrzała na niego. - Zostawiłeś mnie dla tej okularnicy? - już nie krzyczała. W jej głosie dało się usłyszeć jedynie zdziwienie i rozczarowanie. - Co ja w tobie widziałam? Przecież ty jesteś cholernie głupi! Kiedyś będziesz tego żałował. - powiedziała, po czym wyszła. - Ma rację. - stwierdziła Nicol. - Mylisz się. - odparł Ferb. - Ale mogłeś nie robić jej zgubnych nadziei. - powiedział Fineasz. Lubił Stephanie i dziwił się Ferbowi, że ten wybrał Gretę zamiast niej. - Teraz nagle wszyscy jesteście przeciwko mnie? - spytał Ferb. - Ja nie jestem. - powiedział chłopak w okrągłych okularach, przeskakując płot. To Irving, największy fan Fineasza i Ferba. Na szyi miał zawieszony nowy aparat, by fotografować, każde ich nowe wynalazki. - -Cześć, Irving! - ucieszył się Fineasz. - To co chcieliście dziś zbudować? - Anty grawitacyjne buty! - To na co czekacie? Do dzieła! Steph szła w stronę swojego domu. Była rozgoryczona. Wtedy zaczepił ją jakiś chłopak. - Przepraszam, chciałem się zapytać... - kiedy Steph na niego spojrzała, natychmiast umilkł. Patrzyła na niego spojrzeniem godnym bazyliszka. Nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać. Jednak to co zobaczyła, zdziwiło ją. Nie patrzyła na nikogo obcego, tylko na Fineasza. Lecz on wyglądał na mlodszego niż powinien być. Obok niego stała grupka osób mniej więcej w jego wieku. Steph rozpoznała Buforda, Ferba i Izabelę. Było też kilka osób, których nie znała, między innymi dziewczyna o niebieskich, długich do ziemi, włosach. Steph nie zwróciła na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Zamiast tego, spojrzała na Ferba i powiedziała: - Myślałeś, że jak użyjesz odmładzacza to mnie przeprosisz? Jeśli tak, to się myliłeś. Przybysze z innego wymiaru patrzyli na nią w osłupieniu. -Nie wiem za co miałbym cię przepraszać-powiedział całkowicie zdezorientowany Fletcher. Miał wrażenie że spojrzenie Stephanie przeszywa go całego. -Jesteś szurnięty! - stwierdziła blondynka i już miała go wyminąć. -Poczekaj chwilę-Fineasz po raz kolejny zagrodził dziewczynie drogę-możemy cię o coś spytać? -Dajcie mi już spokój. - odparła i znów miała go wyminąć. -Ugh, nienawidzę jak mnie ktoś ignoruje-Loren zaczęły powoli puszczać nerwy, sama zagrodziła drogę blondynce-słuchaj blondi, nie mam pojęcia co zrobił ci twój Ferb i szczerze mało mnie to obchodzi, ale wysłuchaj go do końca! Steph spojrzała zmęczona na latynoskę. Nie znała jej, ale nie wiele ją to obchodziło. Pomyślała, że jak może go wysłucha to dadzą jej już spokój. -Czego chcecie? - spytała. -Ok, tylko może najpierw weź głęboki oddech-mówiąc to Fineasz patrzył jej głęboko w oczy, aby zdobyć jej zaufanie. Widząc, że nic to nie daje kontynuował-bo widzisz, my jesteśmy z innego wymiaru... -Tak? A mi się wydaje, że od tych wynalazków poprzestawiało wam się w głowach. Wracajcie do domu. Jest za pięć domów po prawej... jakbyście nie pamiętali. - odparła, po czym go wyminęła i odeszła. -Ona raczej nam nie pomoże-stwierdził Fineasz po czym odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciół. Na moment zamilknął, po czym na jego twarz wrócił szeroki uśmiech-a właściwie to pomogła! -Fineasz, co masz na myśli?-zapytała zdezorientowana Izabela -Powiedziała, gdzie mieszkają nasi odpowiednicy, więc pójdziemy do nich i spytamy się co to za wymiar! Loren przewróciła tylko oczami, po czym sceptycznie spojrzała na Fineasza. Dla niej ten pomysł był zbyt ryzykowny, miała przeczucie że to nie przyniesie nic dobrego. Mimo wszystko nie okazywała tego, nie miała ochoty na dłuższe dyskucje -Dobra, niech będzie-powiedziała oschło zielonowłosa, po czym cała grupka wybrała się do miejsca zamieszkania ich starszych odpowiedników. Gdy doszli już na miejsce, Fineasz bez najmniejszego zawachania otworzył furtkę, a ich oczom ukazali się ich starsi odpowiednicy. Starsi Fineasz i Ferb właśnie zaczęli przymocowywanie do butów antygrawitacyjnej podeszwy. -Fineasz, te buty są beznadziejne. - stwierdziła Izabela. -Jeszcze ich nie wypróbowałaś. - odparł Fineasz. -Chodzi mi o to, że nie są w modzie. -Jestem konstruktorem, a nie projektantem mody. -Przestańcie, wreszcie! - powiedział Irving. - Izabelo, dlaczego ty nie zaprojektujesz jakiegoś wyglądu. - To świetny pomysł! - stwierdził Fineasz. - Izabelo, ty... - Fineasz zamilkł bo zauważył grupkę osób stojących przy furtce. Byli do nich zaskakująco podobni. Fineasz nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. -Witajcie!-młodszy Fineasz jak zwykle przywitał się w imieniu wszystkich-wiem, że może wam wydawać się to dziwne, ale jesteśmy z innego wymiaru, ponadto, z przeszłości również. -Łał! - wyszeptał starszy Fineasz, po czym wykrzykną: - Ale super! Ja jestem Fineasz, to Izabela, tam stoi mój brat Ferb, a to jest Irving. Jest jeszcze Nicol, ale ona poszła do łazienki. A wy jak się nazywacie? Nie wszystkich kojarzę... -To jest Hermiona, to Sophie, a ci latynosi obok niej to Loren i Jeremi-młodszy Fineasz przedstawił resztę -Miło nam was poznać. - powiedział starszy Fineasz. Wtedy z domu wyszła Nicol. Na jej widok Bufordowi "wytrzeszczyły się oczy". Wydawała mu się wyjątkowa, a zarazem dziwna... -Cześć Nicol-przywitał się młodszy Buford-ja jestem Buord, miło mi cię poznać - Fineasz, Ferb, ale z was niechluje. - powiedziała. - Nie macie kosza na pranie, że wasze gacie walają się po podłodze? Jak matka z wami wytrzymuje? - powiedziała po czym dostrzegła Buforda. - Buford! Wróciłeś! - powiedziała , po czym podbiegła do niego i namiętnie pocałowała go w usta. Loren nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi. Z jednej strony gotowała się w niej nienawiść i chęć mordu, a z drugiej zwykła rozpacz. W oczach pojawiły jej się łzy, jednak starała się je ukryć -Ty-wyjąkała kosmitka-ty go znasz? Nicol odsunęła się powoli od Buforda. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła resztę ludzi stojących za nim. Spojrzała ponownie na Buforda. Był niższy i młodszy. - Co do cholery... - wyszeptała. - Ty nie jesteś Buford! Jesteś niższy od niego i wydajesz się młodszy! -Bo jestem z innego wymiaru-powiedział nieśmiało Buford, po czym powoli odsuwał się od dziewczyny-tak czy inaczej miło mi cię poznać... Nicol w ogóle nie zwracała uwagi na Loren. Była zbyt zdezorientowana. -Pytałam się skąd go znasz?!-Loren nie wytrzymywała, z trudem powstrzymywała się od postrzelenia dziewczyny, jednak nie potrafiła powstrzymać nienawiści do Nicol. Kosmitka patrzyła na nią okiem mordercy, tak jak uczył ją ojciec - Ah! Inny wymiar, no jasne! - wykrzyknęła Nicol. - Wybacz ten pocałunek, myślałam... Nieważne. Jestem Nicole Strong, mnie też jest miło. Powiedz mi Buford... - powiedziała biorąc go pod ramię. - Jak wygląda życie w twoim wymiarze? A i mógłbyś powiedzieć tej latynosce żeby się zamknęła? Chciałabym pogadać z tobą a nie z nią. - Łał. - powiedział starszy Fineasz. Po czym nie zwracając uwagi na tę trójkę, zwrócił się do swojego odpowiednika: - To w czym wam pomóc? -Chcielibyśmy wiedzieć gdzie się znajdujemy, w sensie który to wymiar. Jesteśmy tu głównie po to aby spełnić marzenie Irvinga. Hermiona wpatrywała się w Loren. Widziała w jej oczach łzy, jednak podziwiała ją za wstrzymywanie emocji. Zielonowłosa podniosła głowę i z dumą oświadczyła: -Słuchaj Nikki czy jak ci tam!-zaczęła wrzeszczeć dziewczyna-nikt nie będzie mnie upokarzać, a szczególnie nie taka zdzira jak ty! Nicol spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. -To chodź wyjaśnimy to sobie dla osobności. - odparła ze stoickim spokojem. - Lepiej z nią nie idź. - powiedział Irving z wymiaru Nicol. -Niby dlaczego?-zapytała Loren, która zaczęła tracić grunt pod nogami. - Bo nie wiesz kim ona jest. -Lepiej mu zaufajmy-powiedział Jeremi, po czym powoli wycofywał siostrę z ogródka. Ta kompletnie zdezorientowana wpatrywała się w Nicol, jednocześnie delikatnie cofając się w kierunku wyjścia - Tchórzysz? - spytała Nicol, idąc za dom. -Ja może pójdę z nią - stwierdziła Hermiona wskazując na Sophie, po czym pociągnęła ją za nadgarstek i wybiegła z ogródka -Ja nigdy nie tchórzę!-wrzasnęła Loren, po czym poszła za metyską. -Kim jest ta cała Nicol?-zapytał Jeremi - To... - zaczął Fineasz, ale nie wiedział czy powinien kończyć. To był ich sekret. -Słuchajcie-kontynuował Jeremi-nie obchodzi mnie to, po prostu nie chcę odwiedzać siostry na cmentarzu. W tym samym czasie Hermiona i Sophie były za płotem. Obie obserwowały całą sytuację z napięciem. -Co jak co, ale tu na pewno przeżyjemy-powiedziała radośnie Sophie -Ty tu zostań, a ja podejrzę co u Loren i Nicol. W razie zabójstwa będę świadkiem koronnym-mówiąc to, Hermiona obeszła płot i z ukrycia obserwowała kłótnię. - Ona sprawia wrażenie zwykłej nastolatki. - zaczęła starsza Izabela. - Ale nią nie jest. Może wyglądać na modnisię, przez te buty i w ogóle... przez wygląd... ale... To morderczyni. Właściwie nigdy nie widziałam jej w akcji, ale po prostu wiem, że nie można z nią zadzierać. Przypomina mi o tym na każdym kroku. Nie mam pojęcia co chce powiedzieć twojej siostrze, ale nie wykluczone, że chce ją zabić. Strasznie nie lubi jak ktoś mówi do niej Nikki. -Szkoda, że nie powidziałaś wcześniej, ale i tak dzięki. Loren nic nie będzie. Z tego co mówisz, to są do siebie podobne. Loren i Nicol stanęły za domem, tak by nikt nie był w stanie ich usłyszeć. Wtedy Nicol swoją prawą (czyli metalową) ręką, przydusiła Loren do ściany. Loren wpatrywała się w nią z przerażeniem, jednocześnie próbując wyjąć pistolet z kieszeni. - Słuchaj, bo nie będę dwa razy powtarzać. To, że nigdy nie zabiłam istoty z innego wymiaru, nie oznacza, że nie mogę tego zrobić. Mając 10, lat wyszarpałam dorosłemu, zdrowemu, wysokiemu i umięśnionemu mężczyźnie, serce, gołymi rękami. Nie, nie żartuję. Lepiej ze mną nie zadzieraj. - powiedziała. Spojrzała na Loren. Potrafiła wykryć zagrożenie. Latynoska sięgała po coś do kieszeni. Nicol swoją wolną ręką sięgnęła w tę stronę. Wyjęła pistolet. - A co to za zabaweczka? - spytała, po czym puściła Loren, przerzuciła pistolet do prawej ręki i najzwyczajniej w świecie go rozgniotła. - Ups, popsuta... - powiedziała, po czym ruszyła w stronę przyjaciół. -Nie daruję ci tego szmato-powiedziała cicho Loren, po czym spostrzegła nad sobą Hermionę-Co? Teraz ty też chcesz mi udowodnić, że jestem beznadziejna? -Nie jesteś beznadziejna-powiedziała łagodnym tonem niebieskowłosa-po prostu trafiłaś na równą sobie. -Jaką niby równą?-mówiąc to dziewczyna podnosiła się z ziemi, nie podnosząc przy tym wzroku. Nie potrafiła nikomu spojrzeć w oczy-najzwyczajniej w świecie jest ode mnie lepsza, a ja głupia myślałam, że jestem najlepsza. -Bo jesteś. -Właśnie, nie! Gdybym była, ona dawno by już nie żyła, a tak, zaraz owinie sobie Buforda wokół palca! -Buford nigdy na nią nie spojrzy. Poza tym, powiedz o tym Jeremiemu, on zaraz zrobi z nią porządek. -Mam się skarżyć bratu jak jakaś ofiara losu? Tak nisko jeszcze nie upadłam. -To co chcesz zrobić? -Na pewno już tam nie wrócę. -A gdzie chcesz iść? -Wracam do domu. -Że do naszego wymiaru? -Nie, spróbuję wrócić na moją planetę. -A co z Bufordem? -Da sobie radę. Już znalazł sobie pocieszenie. -Ale on kocha ciebie. -Daj już spokój z tą miłością!-Loren nie potrafiła już kryć goryczy-to uczucie nie istnieje, nie rozumiesz?! Tata miał rację, w życiu trzeba się kierować wyłącznie nienawiścią! -Nienawiść tylko cię zgubi. -Gdyby nie to cholerne uczucie zwane miłością, nie czułabym się tak beznadziejnie! -Odzyskasz honor i ja ci w tym pomogę. -Niby jak? -Zaufaj mi. Teraz choć, obie tam wrócimy. Hermiona i Loren wróciły do reszty, widząc to Sophie zrobiła to samo. Fineasz spojrzał na Izabelę: - Wybacz, Iza. Dziś nie dokończymy tych butów. Musimy się zastanowić jak odnaleźć ich wymiar. - powiedział, po czym spytał swojego odpowiednika: - Mogę widzieć jakie parametry wynalazku ustawiliście? - spytał patrząc na młodszego Fineasza. Razem odeszli na stronę. Izabela usiadła zrezygnowana. -Niech to szlag... - wyszeptała. - Znów tylko te wynalazki. Wtedy podeszła do niej jej młodsza odpowiedniczka. -Słuchaj, to może nie moja sprawa, ale czy między tobą, a Fineaszem coś jest? -Jasne. - starsza Izabela uśmiechnęła się. - Jesteśmy parą już od trzech lat. - odparła po czym spojrzała na swoją odpowiedniczkę. - A... A wy nie? -Niestety nie. Jemu podoba się ona-tu wskazała na Hermionę -Jak do tego doszło? - odparła zdezorientowana Izabela. -Sama do końca nie wiem. Zauroczył się w niej kiedy byliśmy w kosmosie-mówiąc to zauważyła zdezorientowanie swojej odpowieniczki-długa historia. Rzecz w tym, że nie są parą, ale obu ich ciągnie do siebie... -Ja aby przyciągnąć uwagę Fineasza, udawałam, że nie zwracam na niego uwagi... Ale nie miałam rywalki. Jeśli się jakaś nawinęła, pokazywałam, że jestem lepsza. W końcu należałyśmy do ogników, czyż nie? Pokaż tej niebieskowłosej, że z tobą nie ma żartów! -Chyba masz rację, nie, napewno ją masz!-na twarz Izabeli znów powróciła radość-nie dam się jej! Jeszcze pożałuje, że ze mną zadarła! -O to chodzi! Znasz Fineasza od lat! Nie pozwól by jakaś nowo poznana lalunia ci go odebrała! W tym samym czasie Jeremi odsunął siostrę na bok tak, aby nikt nie słyszał ich rozmowy. -A nie mówiłem? -O co ci znowu chodzi?! -Po co z nią zadzierałaś? -To ona zaczęła! Poza tym, ja nigdy nie uciekam z pola walki! -A powiesz mi chociaż jak to się skończyło?-dziewczyna nie odzywała się, nie miała pojęcia jak ma mu to wyjaśnić, jednak on nie dawał za wygraną-poza tym przeszkoliłem cię tak, abyś mogła szybko załatwić każdego wroga. Jakim cudem ona jeszcze żyje? -Jeszcze nigdy nie walczyłam z pół cyborgiem. -Ona jest pół cyborgiem? -Chyba tak, poza tym mam większy problem. -Buforda sobie odpuść. -Nie o to chodzi! Widzisz, jest taka sprawa, bo ja nie mam broni... -Że co?!-Jeremi nie potrafił powstrzymać złości, był nią naprawdę rozczarowany-Ok, po pierwsze nie załamuj się, jesteś żołnierzem, a każda walka po której uszłaś z życiem to wygrana walka! Po drugie, nie możesz z każdym zadzierać! -Tata mówił, aby nikomu nie popuszczać! -I widzisz jak skończył. Chcesz wylądować tak jak on?! -Nie. -Więc się ogarnij i chociaż raz mnie posłuchaj! Chodź, wracamy do reszty, bo jeszcze coś usłyszą. Starszy Irving nie starał się z nikim nawiązać rozmowy. Zamiast tego, robił zdjęcia wszystkim wkoło. To był dla niego niesamowity dzień. Sophie podeszła do starszego Irvinga. Nie wiedziała jak zacząć rozmowę, a z taktem nigdy nie było u niej najlepiej, więc po prostu uderzyła w samo sedno: -Masz dziewczynę?-zapytała blondynka Irving odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. -Jesteś Sophie, tak? Tak. Mam dziewczynę. A dlaczego pytasz? -Serio?-dziewczyna nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu na twarzy-twój młodszy odpowiednik też ją ma i jestem nią ja! Tak w zasadzie, to jeszcze nie do końca.... Znaczy, jesteśmy razem, ale on o tym nie wie. To skomplikowane. Tak, czy inaczej-kontynuowała blondynka-czy twoja dziewczyna to inno wymiarowa ja? - Eee... - Irving zawahał się. - Nie, chyba nie. Ona ma na imię Katie. -Katie?!-dziewczyna nie mogła powstrzymać oburzenia-Co to za beznadziejne imię?! Sama ona jest pewnie beznadziejna, ale nie martw się, ja ci pomogę! -Nie potrzebuję pomocy, Katie jest wspaniała. - powiedział Irving i spojrzał na Sophie. Widząc jej szalony wyraz twarzy, nieźle się przestraszył. - A niby jak chcesz mi pomóc? - spytał, jednocześnie bojąc się odpowiedzi. -Przemierzymy całe Danville, cały okręg trzech stanów, cały kraj, cały kontynent, cały świat, a nawet wszechświat, ale znajdziemy mnie... ee, to znaczy inną Sophię i dzięki mnie będziesz szczęśliwy!-dziewczyna snuła już w głowie plan jak to zrobić. Tak, to był idealny plan, oczywiście z jej punktu widzenia. -Obawiam się, że to zajmie wieczność... A w tym wymiarze możesz nawet nie istnieć... -To nie możliwe, ja jestem wszędzie! A nawet jeżeli, to co ci szkodzi spróbować? - Wiesz... spędzenie całego życia na poszukiwaniu kogoś kto może nawet nie istnieć, to nieciekawa perspektywa. -Jeżeli ja istnieję, to na pewno będę na fejsie. Tak się składa, że mam internet w telefonie. Macie tu wifi, nie? -Tak, ale... - nie dokończył, bo Sophie już uruchomiała fejsbuka. - Nieważne. -Tak!-krzyknęła uradowana dziewczyna, po czym zaczęła skakać z radości-ja istnieję! - Mieszkasz na Madagadkarze... - powiedział Irving zaglądając jej przez ramię. - To trochę daleko. -Nic nie przeszkodzi prawdziwej miłości!-krzyknęła Sophie wpatrując się w chłopaka ze swoim klasycznym błyskiem w oku, jednocześnie plując przez zęby-wystarczy, że do niej pojedziesz, dasz jej kwiaty i zadasz to ważne pytanie;"Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?" - Ale... Ale... - zaczął Irving, lecz Sophie złapała go za rękę i wyciągnęła z ogródka, zanim ten zdążył krzyknąć "pomocy". Nicol wciąż zagadywała Buforda. Wypytywała go o wszystko. O całe jego życie w innym wymiarze. Doskonale im się ze sobą rozmawiało. W końcu Nicol spytała: - Kim jest dla ciebie Loren? -Loren? Wiesz, podoba mi się odkąd ją znam, tyle że ona chyba tego nie odwzajemnia... Tym razem to Loren przeciąga brata na stronę gdzie odzyskuje pewność siebie i zaczyna rozmowę: -Musisz mi pożyczyć broń. -Chyba żartujesz! -Nie mogę pozwolić, aby ta suka triumfowała! Sam mi mówiłeś, że w zabiciu robali nie ma nic złego, więc teraz pokaż, że jesteś twardy i daj mi to! -Nie jestem pewien czy to oby na pewno dobry pomysł... -Zaufaj mi. Jeremi choć niechętnie daje jej broń, ta schowała ją do kieszeni, tym razem czekając na dobry moment. -To dlaczego patrzyła na mnie, jakby chciała mnie zamordować, kiedy tylko się pocałowaliśmy? - Nicol uśmiechnęła się chytrze. Problemy Loren i Buforda nieźle ją bawiły. Dziwiła się latynosce, że ta próbuje udawać, że nic do niego nie czuje. -Sam nie wiem, ona chyba taka jest. Zawsze miała taki charakter, jak prawdziwa sułtanka... - Mam ją zmusić by wyznała ci miłość? Robiłam to nie raz, jestem dobrą swatką. - Nicol uśmiechnęła się. -Nie jestem pewien czy to dobry pomysł... Tu chłopak nie dokończył, ponieważ rozległ się odgłos wystrzeliwanego naboju. Loren miała obłęd w oczach, podchodziła z pistoletem w stronę Nicol i zamiarem zabicia jej. -Nikt nie będzie mnie tak traktować! Nicol niemalże instynktownie wyjęła małe kółeczko z kieszeni. Podobnie jak Loren, nigdy nie rozstawała się ze swoją bronią. Nacisnęła kółeczko po bokach i oczom wszystkich ukazał się elektryczny miecz dwustronny. Za jego pomocą Nicol łatwo odbiła pocisk, mimo, że mkną w jej stronę z prędkością równej prędkości światła. Na treningach nie raz przerabiała takie triki. "Ta idiotka naprawdę jest o niego zazdrosna. I głupia. Nie pomyślała o tym, że nie potrzebuję chłopaka z innego wymiaru?” - pomyślała Nicol. -Niezła zabawka-powiedziała z uśmiechem na ustach Loren-ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja mam honor, dlatego wygram! Mówiąc to Loren odrzuciła broń na Ziemię, bez cienia strachu podchodziła do Nicol -Proszę, jestem bezbronna. Zabij mnie, przecież to łatwe, prawda? Nicol uśmiechnęła się. -Loren co ty wyrabiasz?!-krzyknął Buford, który całą tą sytuacją był przerażony najbardziej. -To co widzisz-odpowiedziała z anielskim spokojem Loren-jak muszę zginąć, to nie jako desperatka, ani frajerka. - Kiedy ja nie chcę cię zabijać. Po co? Nie jestem już na wojnie, mogę żyć normalnie. Dlaczego miałabym cię zabić? -Byłaś na wojnie?-zapytała Loren patrząc na Nicol z uśmiechem. - A myślisz, że gdzie straciłam rękę? Że gdzie nauczyłam się odbijać śmiercionośne kule? Że jak nauczyłam się widzieć ludzki strach i czerpać z niego satysfakcję? Myślisz, że zabijałam dla przyjemności?! Fakt... czasem faktycznie sprawiało mi to satysfakcję. Czasem zapominałam, że jestem człowiekiem. Byłam potworem. - Nicol uśmiechnęła się. Trudno było rozszyfrować ten uśmiech. Czy sugerował dumę, czy raczej próbował ukryć smutek? -Muszę się czegoś upewnić, ty nie pochodzisz tak w 100% z Ziemii, nie? - Urodziłam się na Callisto. Co ma do tego moje pochodzenie? -To że właśnie coś mi uświadomiłaś!-na twarzy Loren pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, nie mogła uwierzyć że wcześniej tak bardzo przeżywała całą tę sytuację-Ja cały czas myślałam, że przegrałam z gorszą od siebie, a okazało się że po prostu mam do czynienia z "koleżanką po fachu"! Ja też nie jestem z tej planety, patrz!-po tych słowach dziewczyna uruchomiła zmieniacz ciał dzięki czemu odzyskała swoją naturalną urodę-i ja też wychowywałam się na wojnie! Pierwszy raz zabiłam człowieka kiedy miałam 8 lat! -Jesteś elffinką? Ja zabiłam człowieka jak miałam sześć lat... Chyba... Nie wiem, nie pamiętam... To było cholernie dawno... Wtedy na ulicy dało się słyszeć dźwięk syren policyjnych. -Co się dzieje?!-zapytał zdezorientowany Ferb. Wkrótce na podwórko Fineasza i Ferba wkroczyli policjanci. Wyciągnęli pistolety w stronę nastolatków. -Na ziemię! - krzyknął jeden z nich. -Ej, ja jestem zbyt drogocenna, na takie wygłupy!-krzyknęła Loren, jednak Buford siłą ściągnął ją na dół-uważaj -Spokojnie, o co chodzi? - odezwała się starsza Izabela. -Sąsiedzi zgłaszali, że słyszeli odgłosy strzał z pistoletów. - powiedział jeden z policjantów. - Fakt, strzelaliśmy.-odparła Nicola wciąż stojąc. Nie zamierzała kłaść się na ziemię. - Ale bez prochu. - dodała. -Ona ma rację-powiedziała donośnym tonem Loren podnosząc się z ziemi. -W tych czasach nie używa się już prochu, tylko ołowianych kulek. - zauważył policjant. Na jedno wychodzi-stwierdził Jeremi również podnosząc się z ziemi. - Serio?-spytał Fineasz.-A widzieliście gdzieś tu ołowiane kule, albo dziury przez nie pozostawione? Policjanci spojrzeli na siebie zdezorientowani. -Zuzia Johnson znów robi sobie kawały. - wyszeptał jeden z nich. - Pewnie użyła syntezatora głosu. Już mieli wychodzić ale jeden z nich się zatrzymał. -Dlaczego ta dziewczyna jest zielona? - spytał. "Dziwne, że to zauważył... Nie zdziwiło go to, że Fineasza, Ferba i Izabelę widzi podwójnie?" - pomyślała Nicol. -Kompała się w galarecie! - odparła szybko starsza Izabela. Była to marna wymówka, ale wystarczyła. Policjant wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł. -Co za idioci... - wyszeptała Nicol. -Serio?To są wasi strażnicy pożądku?!-Loren nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi. - Jak na mój gust to byli idioci. - odparła Nicol. -Na mojej planecie strażnicy porządku, to strażnicy porządku, a nie takie chuchra jak ci dwaj! -Cóż, nie mogli nas aresztować bez żadnych dowodów. - odparł starszy Fineasz wzruszając ramionami. -Zresztą i tak by nas nie aresztowali, jesteśmy zbyt popularni. -W tym wymiarze też macie fanów?-zapytał z niedowierzaniem młodszy Baljeet. -Ja tam uważam, że jesteś chory na narcyzm. - powiedział starszy Ferb do swojego brata. - Wracajmy do pracy. - W każdym wymiarze ich mamy! - wykrzykną starszy Fineasz. - Przykładem jest taki Irving. Ej, a gdzie on jest? -A tak na marginesie, widział ktoś może Sophię?-zapytała Hermiona. -Mam złe przeczucia-stwierdził Baljeet, po czym spojrzał na Buforda, który z kolei zapatrzony był w Loren. W tym czasie na Madagaskarze: -Niesamowite jak szybko się tu dostaliśmy, prawda? - powiedziała Sophie. - Mówiłem, że to zły pomysł! - krzyczał Irving uciekając przed stadem wściekłych lemurów. -To zrobimy tak, ty się pobaw z lemurami, a ja poszukam siebie-nie czekając na odpowiedź weszła w głąb lasów-Dozobaczenia! -POMOCY! Wracamy do Danville: -Jaka jest twoja ulubiona broń? - spytała Nicol patrząc na Loren. O dziwo dziewczyny strasznie się polubiły. -Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam ulubionej. To tak jakby mieć ulubione dziecko! Chociaż między nami rodzice zawsze woleli mnie, ale nie ważne. Tak czy inaczej każda broń, która mieści się w kieszeni, ale jest w stanie zabić każdego jest dobra. A twoja? - Moja to ta, którą przed chwilą zobaczyłaś. Nigdy się z nią nie rozstaję, nie raz uratowała mi życie... Jacy byli twoi rodzice? -Wiesz, to bardziej skomplikowane. Mamy nie pamiętam za dobrze, popełniła samobójstwo kiedy miałam 3 latka, z kolei tata zginął na jednej z bitem kiedy miałam 8. Tak na prawdę wychowywał mnie mój brat. -Winnam chyba rzec "współczuję", tylko, że nie znam znaczenia tego słowa. Nie wiem co znaczy współczuć... -To tak jak ja, kiedy tata żył mówił, że jedynym słusznym uczuciem jest nienawiść. Inne emocje trzeba wyeliminować. Ale dość o mnie, jacy byli twoi? - A bo ja wiem? Nie pamiętam ich, nie wiem nawet jak wyglądali. -Serio?-po raz pierwszy Loren zrobiło się kogoś żal. - Ta... Nawet mi nie jest smutno z tego powodu. Nie potrafię tęsknić za kimś kogo nie pamiętam. Wychowali mnie obcy ludzie, a ich wychowanie polegało na tym "walcz i zabijaj". Loren, powiedziałaś, że jedynym słusznym uczuciem jest nienawiść. Mylisz się. Kim byś była bez miłości swojego brata? Nie powiesz mi chyba, że jego też nienawidzisz? -Pewnie, że nie. Kocham go, ale... poniekąd chcę być taka jak tata, najlepsza! On zapisał się w karty historyczne, a ja? Mam przynieść wstyd swojemu nazwisku?! O mnie zapomną już przyszłe pokolenia, a ja chcę żeby ktokolwiek był ze mnie chociaż raz dumny!-po tych słowach Loren jeszcze raz pomyślała nad ich sensem-tak wiem, gadam głupoty. Sorki. -Zabawne, bo ja kiedyś miałam dokładnie taki sam cel. I wiesz co? Udało mi się go osiągnąć, ale kiedy zdałam sobie z tego sprawę... Nic... Nic się dla mnie wtedy nie zmieniło. Nie czułam dumy, ani szczęścia. To wszystko było takie małe. To nie było moje marzenie. Myślałam, że chcę czuć akceptację, że pragnę być sławna. Ale w rzeczywistości pragnęłam być tylko kochana. Buford mi to dał i niczego więcej do szczęścia nie potrzebuję. A ty? Byłaś gotowa mnie zabić by zdobyć Buforda. Więc dlaczego go odtrącasz? Myślisz, że wszystkie swoje problemy rozwiążesz bronią? -A myślisz że on mnie lubi? -Sam mi to powiedział. - Nicol uśmiechnęła się. - Naprawdę myślałaś, że do niego zarywam?-Możliwe, że wpadło mi to do głowy, kiedy go pocałowałaś-powiedziała Loren, która coraz bardziej nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu. -Taa... Wiesz, mam swojego Buforda w tym wymiarze, nie potrzebuję jego młodszej wersji. Mój chłopak wyjechał na dwa dni, tęsknę za nim i liczyłam, że może z jego młodszą wersją znajdę wspólny temat. -Tak czy inaczej podsunełaś mi wspaniały pomysł. Dzięki Nicol! Muszę coś szybko naprawić! Do usług.-odparła, po czym wyszeptała:-Dwa lata temu byłam taka sama jak ona. Wtem do ogródka wpadł Irving i przytulił się do Fineasza, krzycząc: - Zabierzcie ją ode mnie! -Irving!-wrzasnęła Sophie prowadząc za sobą starszą wersję siebie-w końcu znalazłam! -A kto to jest?-zapytała całkowicie zbita z tropu Hermiona. -To moi drodzy starsza, inna ja!-wykrzyknęła z dumą Sophie-oraz przyszła żona Irvinga! -Lemury zabrały mi aparat! - wyjęczał Irving i rozpłakał się jak małe dziecko. -Po co ci aparat, skoro masz miłość swojego życia?!-Sophie popchnęła dziewczynę prosto na Irvinga-Wadą jest to, że nie mówi po naszemu, ale spoko nauczy się! -Niech ona już wraca do swojego wymiaru, błagam... - wyjęczał Irving trzęsąc się jak galareta. - Co... Do... Co to... - mówiła starsza Izabela. -Coś się stało?-zapytała jej młodsza odpowiedniczka-wiem, że nie jesteś przyzwyczajona do Sophii, ale dla nas to już codzienność. - Ty się lepiej nie odzywaj i pomyśl jak zdobyć Fineasza! -Łatwo ci mówić, ale on jest całkowicie zapatrzony w Hermionę! - No to zrób coś by nie był! Wylej jej farbę na głowę, albo coś! - powiedziała zdenerwowana. -My już chyba będziemy wracać-powiedział młodszy Fineasz jednocześnie z pomocą Ferba próbował odciągnąć Sophię od starszego Irvinga. -W sumie czemu nie, ale... poczekaj mam pomysł! Fineasz, zostańmy tu chwilę! - powiedziała młodsza Iza. -Nie jestem pewny czy to dobry pomysł Izabelo-powiedział wykończony Flynn-chociaż w sumie przyda nam się przerwa-mówiąc to wraz z Ferbem padł na ziemię, aby odpocząć od siłowania się z Sophią. -Mam świetny plan, który nie ma prawa nie wypalić-mówiła do swojej odpowiedniczki czarnowłosa tak, aby nikt poza nią jej nie usłyszał-to będzie wspaniałe widowisko, a Hermiona popamięta mnie na całe życie! Tymczasem starsza Sophie wycofała się z ogródka i uciekła gdzie pieprz rośnie. -Zaczekaj, ja!-krzyknęła Sophie, po czym chciała pobiec za swoją odpowiedniczką jednak Hermiona ją zatrzymała. -Weź nie rób mi wstydu. Starszy Fineasz spojrzał na wszystkich dokoła. -Wynalazek już prawie gotowy, czas się pożegnać. -Cóż, to była niezapomniana przygoda-stwierdził młodszy Fineasz, po czym z dumą spojrzał na swojego odpowiednika-dziękuję w imieniu nas wszystkich. - Taak... Dla nas to też było ciekawe doświadczenie. - stwierdziła starsza Izabela patrząc raz na Loren, raz na Nicol, raz na Sophie i wystraszonego Irvinga. - Spoko, to dla nas pestka. - odparł starszy Fineasz. -Nie przechwalaj się narcyzie. - powiedział Ferb. -Pa Irving! Pamiętaj, żeby dzwonić do starszej mnie!-krzyknęła Sophie w stronę przerażonego, starszego Irvinga. -Będą mi się śniły lemury po nocach. - wyjąkał Irving. - Nigdy już nie polecę na Madagaskar. -Chodźmy Irving!-mówiąc to Sophie złapała młodszego Irvinga za rękę-nie bądź taki drętwy jak inny ty i zaproś mnie wkońcu na randkę! Irving z przerażeniem spojrzał na swojego starszego odpowiednika. Całego go przeszedł dreszcz. - Ona jest świetna! - stwierdziła Nicol, po czym powiedziała do Irvinga: - Nie rozumiem czego się jej boisz. Wtem do Nicol zadzwonił telefon. - Buford! Tak się cieszę, że dzwonisz! Zapomniałeś karty członkowskiej? To wpaniale! Znaczy bardzo mi przykro... - trojkotała przez telefon. Loren spojrzała głęboko w oczy Bufordowi, po czym objęła go i wyszeptała -Mówił ci ktoś, że masz sułtański chatakter? Nie czekając na odpowiedź, dziewczyna pocałowała go. Ten szybko poddał się temu momentowi, obejmując ją w talii. -A mówił ci ktoś, że zasługujesz na miano sułtanki?-zapytał Buford flirciarskim głosem. -Ty, codziennie. Starsza Iza podeszła do swojej młodszej odpowiedniczki. - To do widzenia. Mam nadzieję, że uda ci się coś wymyślić z Fineaszem. -Już wymyśliłam! Potrzebny mi będzie tylko swędzący proszek! - Ale co ty chcesz zrobić z tym swędzącym proszkiem? - spytała starsza, ale młodsza nie odpowiedziała bo pobiegła w stronę Sophie. -Sophie! Ja raz będziesz mi potrzebna! -Spoko, a o co chodzi? -Musisz pożyczyć mi swędzący proszek! -Spoko, zawsze mam go przy sobie-po tych słowach blondynka zaczęła wyjmować z kieszeni wiele rzeczy, między innymi owy proszek swędzący-trzymaj-tu wręcza przedmiot Izabeli-A tak właściwie, to po co ci on? -Muszę załatwić pewną sprawę. To dzięki! Czarnowłosa weszła na drzewo, aby nie zostać zauważoną. Szczęście, lub pech chciało, że Hermiona znajdowała się tuż pod nią, a obok nie było nikogo. Izabela nie czekając długo, wyspała proszek na niebieskowłosą, po czym obesrwowała skutki... Hermiona zaczęła czuć dziwne uczucie, którego nie potrafiła zdefiniować. Następnie poczuła silne swędzenie na ramieniu, potem na nodze i twarzy. -O nie-mówiła do siebie-tylko nie to! Vitorówna podbiegła do Sophii, ponieważ tylko ona potrafiłaby to wytłumaczyć. Starszy Ferb spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Hermiona co ci się stało? - spytał. Wtedy wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę niebieskowłosej. -Sophie! Możesz mi wyjaśnić co się stało!-mówiąc, przez cały czas się drapała. -Ale o co ci chodzi? -Jak to o co?! Słuchaj, tylko ty nosisz przy sobie swędzący proszek, ale po co użyłaś go na mnie?! -Nie użyłam tego na ciebie, tylko pożyczyłam Izabeli -Jak to pożyczyłaś Izabeli?! -No, normalnie! Potem ona zaczęła wchodzić na drzewo i...-po tych słowach dziewczyna umilkła i zaczęła kojarzyć fakty-aaa, to po to był jej ten proszek! -Jak ja mogłam się nie domyśleć!-Hermiona zdawała się nie zauważać faktu, że wszyscy na nią patrzą -Emm, Herma... -Co?! -Wszyscy się gapią... - Co jej stało? - spytał się starszy Fineasz. - Lepiej się do niej nie zbliżaj, co jeśli ma świerzba? - wyszeptała mu do ucha starsza Izabela. Młodszy Fineasz zaniepokoiwszy się o dziewczynę podszedł do niej i najdelikatniej jak tylko umiał zapytał: -Wszystko gra? -Nie, nic nie gra!-dziewczyna zaczęła tracić kontrolę nad nerwami-wiem, że Iza mnie nienawidzi, ale żeby posuwać się tak daleko?! -Izabela to zrobiła?-Flynn zdawał się nie rozumieć co dzieje się wokół -A kto niby inny?! Wiem, że pożyczyła proszek swędzący od Sophii! -Nie przejmuj się, ona na pewno nie zrobiła tego specjalnie... -Nie wcale! Wysypała na mnie proszek niechcący, nie?! -Naprawdę? - starsza Izabela podeszła do młodszej. - Na nic więcej cię nie stać? - spytała na tyle cicho, by tylko jej odpowieniczka mogła ją usłyszeć. -Nie o to mi chodziło-Fineasz nie wiedział jak odpowiednio wyjść z tej sytuacji, więc postanowił dojść do sedna-wiesz, nie jestem pewny czy to dobry moment, ale od jakiegoś czasu podobasz mi. Zdałem sobie sprawę z tego dopiero po naszej podroży do kosmosu, słuchaj jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna i... - Tu nie dokończył, ponieważ Hermiona pocałowała go. Ten z początku zszokowany szybko zamknął oczy i poddał się pocałunkowi. -A nie mogłeś mi tego powiedzieć jakoś wcześniej?-zapytała sarkastycznie dziewczyna z uśmiechem na ustach. -Jakoś nie było okazji. -Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!-Izabela nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się dzieje, mówiła tak, aby słyszała ją tylko jej starsza wersja-chciałam ich poróżnić, a tylko doprowadziłam do ich pocałunku! -Nie masz wprawy w pozbywaniu się rywalek... - wyszeptała starsza. -Tak więc chyba już czas na nas-powiedział Fineasz, trzymając jednocześnie Hermionę za rękę. -Tak. Żegnajcie. A może "do zobaczenia"? - odparł starszy Fineasz. Wszyscy powoli przechodzili przez portal. Nicol podeszła do Loren. - Powodzenia na nowej drodze życia. - powiedziała z łobuzerskim uśmiechem, po czym serdecznie przytuliła swoją zielonoskórą przyjaciółkę. - Pamiętaj by nigdy się nie poddawać. Ale nie szukaj też kłopotów. - mówiła. - Życzę ci szczęścia, zasługujesz na nie. -Dzięki Nicol. I jeszcze raz przepraszam za tą sprawę z pistoletem i w ogóle. Również życzę ci szczęścia, jesteś niesamowita! - Nie przepraszaj. Po prostu... pamiętaj by następnym razem nie myśkeć impulsywnie. Bo to by mogło się źle skończyć. - powiedziała puszczając ją. - Do widzenia, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczymy. -Ja tak samo. Dozobacznia! Po tych słowach Loren dołączyła do reszty i w mgnieniu oka znalazła się w swoim wymiarze. -To było niesamowite!-stwierdził dumnie Fineasz, który przez cały czas trzymał swoją dziewczynę za rękę. -Jak raz się zgodzę Fin-stwierdziła Loren, która nie mogła oderwać oczu od teleportera. -Ja, jak raz się nie zgodzę-powiedziała Izabela z wyraźnym smutkiem na twarzy-będę już lecieć. Na razie. Izabela bez najmniejszego entuzjazmu wyszła z ogródka, wracając do domu. Całkowicie inaczej wyobrażała sobie ten dzień. Nienawidziła Hermiony i Fineasza, nie chciała mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. -Ej, Jeremi!-dziewczyna podeszła do brata ciągnąc za sobą Buforda- chciałam ci przedstawić twojego prawie szwagra! -Czyli jesteście parą?-zapytał z niedowierzaniem chłopak -Na to wychodzi-powiedziała radośnie Loren, wtulając się w swojego chłopaka-pasujemy do siebie idealnie, nie? -Jak uważasz-powiedział sucho Jeremi, po czym użył zmieniacza postaci, zmieniając siostrę w latynoskę-tak na wszelki wypadek. -Szkoda, że nie zobaczyłem swojego odpowiednika-stwierdził smutno Baljeet-ciekawe co u niego słychać -Obstawiam, że jest kujonem Buforda, tak jak ty-stwierdził Ferb. -Niemożliwe, jemu na pewno ułożyło się bardziej oryginalnie! Może sam jest łobuzem... -Mam nadzieję, że starszy Irving zaprosi nas na ślub ze starszą mną-stwierdziłą Sophie ściskając za rękę Irvinga, tak żeby nie mógł się wyrwać. Po tym jak wszyscy przeszli, Fineasz zamknął portal. -To było niesamowite doświadczenie. - stwierdził. -Tak, miło było pogadać z kimś o podobnych zaiteresowaniach. - odparła Nicol. -A ja uważam, że to był dzień stracony. - stwierdziła Izabela. - Nie dokończyliśmy naszych butów. -Zgadzam się z Izabelą. Ten dzień był koszmarny. - powiedział Irving siedzący na czubku drzewa. Wciąż nie mógł się otrząsnąć ze strachu. - Co właściwie stało się na Magadaskarze? - spytał Ferb. - Nie chcesz tego wiedzieć. Nicol patrząc na niego, przewróciła oczami. -To co? Mam zniszczyć tę maszynę?- spytała. -Tak będzie najlepiej.-odparł Fineasz. - A nie chcielibyście kiedyś odwiedzić ich świata? - spytała Izabela. - Nie mam nic przeciwko temu by ludzie z innych wymiarów nas odwiedzali. - powiedziała Nicol. - Ale ja, po tym co się stało ostatnio, żadnego już wymiaru nie odwiedzę. Izabela przypomniała sobie jak ostatnio w innym wymiarze, siedziała zamknięta w klatce tuż nad wrzącą lawą. - Masz rację. - powiedziała. - Zniszcz go. Nicol z uśmiechem zmieniła swoją rękę w metalowego węża. Owinęła nim całą maszynę, po czym ją rozgniotła. Przejście pomiędzy tymi światami zostało zamknięte. Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania